


Snowed In

by LucreziaJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaJames/pseuds/LucreziaJames
Summary: When the heavy snow stops the elevators from working, Draco and Hermione are forced to confront their feelings in the confined space.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DFFandCabalChristmasFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DFFandCabalChristmasFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Snowed in at the Ministry on Christmas eve. "Maybe you aren't that bad." "Maybe I like you too."
> 
> With thanks as ever to my brilliant beta

Hermione growled as yet another quill broke.  She was fed up:  Fed up of working with Draco Malfoy on this case and fed up of working over the Christmas break.  It was Christmas Eve and as far as she was concerned she should not be having to endure another second of his incessant whining.  It was the first time she had been partnered with Draco and she had the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to thank for it.

 

“I don’t know what you are growling about, Granger, but I have had about enough…-”

“I’m sorry, you have had enough? This isn’t exactly a Mardi Gras for me, Malfoy,” Hermione huffed.  “I too had better plans than being stuck at the Ministry trying to solve this case.  In fact,” she said, rising from her seat and grabbing her briefcase, “I think I might just leave you to solve it.”

Draco watched slack jawed as Hermione stormed from the room.

Rushing after her, he jerked open the door as Hermione stalked down the corridor, her heels clicking loudly on the stone floor.

“Wait. You can’t just leave it all to me,” Draco called after her.

“No? Watch me,” Hermione muttered as she jabbed the elevator button hard.

 

Hermione stepped onto the elevator, stumbling slightly as Draco forced his way in behind her.

“For the love of Merlin,” she cried as the disembodied voice of the enchanted elevator called out their destination, heading off at a rapid pace.  Suddenly they came to an abrupt halt.

“What the…” Hermione muttered, jabbing the emergency button hard.

“We apologise for the inconvenience,” came the disembodied nasal voice.  “Due to unforeseen circumstances this lift is no longer operational.”

Draco frowned as Hermione stared at him, all colour draining from her face.  This was not how she intended to spend Christmas Eve.

“What unforeseen circumstances?” Draco asked.  Hermione shrugged.

“It appears that all exits are blocked due to heavy snow fall,” the nasal voice replied.

“If we are snowed in, surely you can return us to the floor we came from?” Draco asked, trying to keep his tone even despite growing impatient with the enchanted elevator.

“Sorry, no.  All exits are blocked.  Ministry protocol is that elevators stop and wait for further instruction,” the elevator replied, curtly.

Draco looked at Hermione.  

“Well, you’re head of department, tell the elevator to get moving!” Draco huffed.

“Sorry, I only take instruction from the Minister himself,” the elevator rang out in a sing song voice.

Draco carded a hand through his hair in frustration, turning to Hermione.  “So are you telling me that we are stuck here until Kingsley himself comes to the Ministry? That could be long after the holiday!” Draco cried as Hermione sunk to the floor in despair.

“An owl has been dispatched to Minister Shacklebolt.  In the meantime we hope that you will accept our apologies and enjoy a pleasant wait.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Draco muttered, loosening his tie as he joined Hermione on the floor.

“Well, we might as well make the most of it,” Hermione muttered, opening her briefcase and pulling out the files she had stored within.

 

An hour later, Hermione and Draco were stood in the middle of the lift, wagging fingers at each other as they argued once more.  

“I don’t understand why you constantly need to belittle every theory I have,” Draco snapped.

“Because your theories are stupid,” Hermione retorted, hands on her hips.

“And yours are spot on? So why, pray tell, are we no closer to solving this case then?” Draco huffed as he rolled up his sleeves, causing Hermione to shiver slightly at the sight of his well toned arms.  

“I don’t know,” Hermione cried.  “But I do know it’s no thanks to you that we are stuck here so…-”

“No thanks to me?” It was you who stormed off..-”

“Because you were being an arse like you are now,” Hermione yelled jabbing a finger into Draco’s chest.

Draco grabbed her finger. “Don’t do that, Granger,” he sneered, not letting go.

“Or what?” Hermione retorted defiantly.  

 

Suddenly Draco and Hermione were caught in a lust filled embrace, all teeth and tongues as their lips crashed together.  Hermione moaned as Draco’s mouth found the exposed flesh of her neck, leaving a mark.  Hands slipping under her skirt, he groaned as his fingers trailed over the lace of her stockings.  Hitching her up, he pinned Hermione against the side of the elevator, as her hands made quick work of his belt.  Draco held her in place as he unzipped his trousers, burying himself to the hilt.  Hermione moaned loudly as Draco slid effortlessly into her wet heat.

“Maybe..you..aren’t..that..bad..” Hermione panted as Draco thrust into her.

Draco grunted. “Maybe..I..like..you..too…”

Hermione slipped her fingers between her folds, circling her clit, crying out as she came, pulling Draco over the edge with her.

“Fuck, so hot,” Draco grunted as he gave a final thrust before the pair collapsed in a heap on the floor of the elevator.

 

Hermione brushed Draco’s damp fringe away from his forehead as Draco peppered her jawline with kisses, as they both allowed their breathing to return to normal.

“I still think you’re an arse,” Hermione commented, causing Draco to chuckle into her neck.

“But maybe your theories aren’t so stupid,” she relented, sighing.

 

Suddenly the elevator jerked causing Hermione and Draco to scramble to their feet as it sped along its course to the atrium.

“There are my best agents,” Kingsley boomed as the elevator ground to a halt.  “Making headway on the case?” he asked, giving Hermione an approving smile as she gathered the papers together.

“Definitely making inroads, Sir,” Draco commented causing Hermione to blush slightly.

“Well don’t work yourselves too hard, it is the holiday after all,” Kingsley smiled, reaching up as they stepped from the elevator.

“I see some mischievous mistletoe has been growing here.  I hope there were no ill effects,” he smiled, stepping onto the elevator.  “I must pop down to maintenance and have a word.”

 

Hermione felt herself blush.  “So I guess that was just the mistletoe,” she muttered once the elevator had whisked Kingsley away.

Draco brushed a loose curl that framed Hermione’s face, tucking it behind her ear.

“I thought you paid attention in Herbology.”

Hermione frowned, confused.

“Magical mistletoe only causes people to act on suppressed feelings,” he whispered, before tilting her chin and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips that caused her knees to weaken.

“Maybe it wasn’t so bad being snowed in with you, after all,” he smiled.

  
  
  



End file.
